


Entangled

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Obedience Pollen, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Vines, Vines, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Ivy approaches Selina with a mysterious proposition that promises to be rewarding. And Selina can't say no.





	Entangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).

“There now, pretty kitty…” Ivy’s voice was like velvet and Selina found herself moaning, untouched as she was, looking at Ivy’s nude body. “This is what you want, isn’t it?” 

“Y-yes…” Selina gasped out. She was on her knees, in Ivy’s lair. Harley giggled from the shadows and Selina felt herself wet between her thighs. “P-please!” 

Ivy laughed and it’s such a deep, rich sound; Selina purred in response. “Why yes, my pretty kitty… You’ll be rewarded so handsomely for your assistance…” Ivy smiled, her eyes dark and Selina could feel her lust rippling through the air. 

“Nnn…” Why had Selina agreed to this? Why was she so hot and on her knees. She had her hands folded behind her back, _folded_, not bound, no restraints. She wasn’t forced, she just… 

Selina gasped out, everything was too much and she felt foggy, but she wanted to obey, eager to oblige, _yes_… She wanted to fulfill Ivy’s every demand and command. And why…? 

Wasn’t she always such an obstinate, headstrong kitty-cat? Why was she on her knees, then, moaning with cheeks the colour of Ivy’s roses? 

Something… Something wasn’t right and Selina didn’t care. She parted her thighs further, everything feeling tight and hot and slick. 

Ivy had come to her, hidden in the shadows and asked her to test something out, she said it would be fun… 

Was this fun? Selina couldn’t tell. She was warm and tingling. Everything felt nice… 

What did Ivy do to her? 

Why did Selina even let Ivy within fifty feet of her? The nasty little witch was always full of surprises, some new poison or pollen or… 

_Pollen_… 

Of course. 

Selina gasped out again, leaning into Ivy’s touch, feeling that bare green tinted skin, craving her purple lips, and wanting to run her fingers through thick hair the colour of the most beautiful roses… 

Selina whimpered. She wanted more. She just wanted to give in and make Ivy happy. To watch that wicked mouth curl into a small smile, all because Selina was a good kitty… Selina was practically left panting, Ivy’s fingers drifting away from her chin, bereft of her touch. 

Harley giggled again and Selina strained to hear her, to see her. She wanted to make Harley happy, too. She licked her bottom lip, eyes downcast. 

“Wh-what would you have me do, Ivy?” Selina looked up, breath coming hard from between her parted lips. She licked them again and wished to taste between Ivy’s thighs, to feel her nose in that thick thatch of red hair. Would she be sweet like honey, or salty and bitter like herbs? 

Maybe if she behaved, she would get a chance to know. 

Ivy was silent, grinning and Selina drew in a shaky breath. Was Ivy displeased? She didn't move, her hand on her hip, the other dangling next to her thigh. Those lovely green thighs that were so close and yet, Selina didn't dare move, tongue out, desperate to taste between them, to smell Ivy’s sweet scent.

Selina whimpered again and Harley was closer. Selina could feel her, her warmth, her crazy energy, yes… 

“C’mon Red! I wanna play with kitty-kitty now!” Harley's voice was a pouty whine as she got down on her knees behind Selina. Arms wrapped around Selina's body, bare, heavy breasts pressing into her back and Selina gasped, looking up at Ivy with curious eyes. Was she allowed to touch Harley? “Pleeease, Red-honey?” Fingers ran up and down Selina's face, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at Ivy. “Meow?”

It was difficult to swallow, the position straining her throat as Selina looked up into those deep green eyes, waiting for her answer. A curious hand drifted down, tugging on the zipper of Selina's catsuit, pulling it down nice and slow until her breasts were free, exposed to the coolness. Air caught in Selina's throat, waiting for Ivy's command.

Ivy just smiled with a curt laugh. “Careful, Harl… Don’t get too close to kitty, or you’ll end up my obedient little pet for the night, too…” she purred, glittering golden and green in the dim light of the lair. 

Harley just giggled and pulled away and Selina lamented the loss of her touch, but she kept silent and kneeled at Ivy’s feet. 

“I think this batch is working nicely…" Ivy grinned, grabbing Selina by the chin. "None of that incessant groveling, falling over oneself to please me… Though, our pretty kitty is still nicely tamed and eager,” she said with a laugh, tossing her luxuriously thick hair over her shoulders as she pulled away. “Let’s move on to step two… The real reason you’re here, my pretty kitty.”

Ivy’s grin was frightening and Selina found herself just wanting to listen to Ivy and Harley, compelled to obey and oblige. “P-please, Ivy…” Her shoulders ached, but she held onto her elbows, keeping her arms folded and in place, just as Ivy wished of her.

“Now, now kitty-cat…” Ivy tutted at her, chastising and wagging her finger. “Patience, patience, kitty-cat!” She laughed and walked away. Selina tried not to whine.

She settled for mewling like a kitten, instead.

Harley seemed to find it amusing, sitting in front of her now, nude just like Ivy, legs crossed on the floor. She looked excited, too much energy. And all that flexibility… Selina groaned. She was jealous, at times, of just how flexible Harley Quinn was. Selina could bend and twist, but oh… Harley made it look so easy, so effortless. It wasn’t even a thought to Harley, her body just moved that way all on its own.

How might that body be moving against Selina tonight, that’s what she really wanted to know… 

“Ah…” Ivy came back, a small plant in her hands. “Now, was that so terrible, my pretty kitty?” Ivy smiled and Selina just gasped out. She rolled her shoulders to ease the ache and her knees hurt from the hard ground, but she didn’t dare move from her spot. “Such a good and obedient kitty… I think you deserve a reward. What do you think, Harley?”

“Oh yes… I wanna see the kitty split wide open, writhing and begging for more until, well, hahaha!" Harley broke out into her mad laughter and Selina swallowed, desperate to know what their plan for her was. "You’ll find out, won’t you kitty-cat?!” Harley giggled, standing up and doing a stretch; it was no wonder she was so limber.

“What do you say, kitty?” Ivy bent down, the plant nestled in her hands. “Do you want a special treat? You want to help me, don’t you?”

Nervousness blocked Selina’s throat and she tried to swallow it down. She wanted to say yes, but she hesitated.

“Come now, kitty-cat… You want to make us happy, don’t you?” Ivy whispered with her velvet voice, golden powder drifting from her fingers, settling over Selina’s exposed breasts, sticking to her lips.

"Aww... I think kitty is getting cold feet! Or would it be paws?" Harley quirked her head, thinking to herself. She looked so disappointed and Selina let out a shaky breath. She didn't like that, she wanted to see Harley smile, she wanted Ivy to praise her… 

“Y-yes!” Selina was compelled, her voice bursting forth, nervousness and reluctance gone. “I want to help!”

“Good kitty-kitty.” Ivy pulled back and Selina whined again. “I want to test out this new plant, you see…" She brushed its leaves with a gentle hand and it reacted, the plant shuddering and starting to grow, slowly, shimmering, iridescent green powder swirling in the air. Selina closed her mouth and tried not to breathe. "But don’t worry I don’t intend to hurt you…”

"C'mon, kitty..." Harley whined, down on her hands and knees next to Ivy, making cat motions and sounds. "Don't you want to help us? Meow, meow?"

Selina’s heart beat hard and fast and she worried what might happen, but then Ivy caressed her cheek and she sighed softly, nuzzling into Ivy's hand, taking a long, deep breath, no doubt inhaling the green pollen. "Yes, please, let me help," she breathed out the words, nervousness still welling in her chest, but oh, she wanted to help, compelled, longing to see Harley and Ivy pleased with her.

"Such a good kitty-kitty..." Ivy cooed and then the plant was settled between her thighs. Ivy grasped the zipper of Selina's catsuit, tugging down slowly with a smirk. It was all a big tease and Selina found herself squirming as the zipper came down to her thighs, the metal teeth parting and exposing her soaking wet cunt. So was so slick and hot, her wetness dripped off, landing on the plant and then…

Selina’s eyes went wide. The plant grew rapidly, vines getting bigger, thicker and…

She cried out softly. They were rubbing against her cunt, slick and slightly bumpy, stimulating her and she struggled to keep her arms folded. "P-please!" she gasped out and Ivy chuckled as Harley grinned, her chin in her hands.

"Should we take pity on the kitty, Red?" Harley said, looking up and Selina wanted to cry and beg for mercy.

"Mmm..." Ivy considered her, smiling as the tentacles continued to push against Selina's cunt and her ass, making everything slick and sticky.

"P-please, I-Ivy!" she begged, she whined, she might have even sobbed. "Please let—!” 

"Oh, all right, kitty-cat..." Ivy sighed, but she was still smiling. "Get comfortable, pretty kitty..."

She groaned, arms no longer behind her back as she fell onto her hands, eyes fluttering shut. A vine was inside of her, thrusting hard and fast and all she could do was gasp and moan as she looked up at Ivy, mouth hanging open.

It was so thick and Selina felt everything moving too fast, her body tight and clenching as she was fucked open. “Ivy! Ivy!” She cried and begged, but she didn’t dare, no, she didn’t dare let herself climax, not before she was told to. “Harley…” she whimpered, appealing to either of them, both of them. 

She was so hot, her clit throbbing and Ivy smiled, crouching down and grabbing a fistfull of Selina’s blonde hair. “Come on, my pretty kitty… We want you nice and relaxed for this next part. _Boneless_,” she whispered with a devious grin. 

Selina still hesitated, looking at Harley. She was so close, so close to collapsing with breathy cries, mewling and then her chin was grabbed, Harley kissing her rough, swirling their tongues and Selina was gasping out. Eyes wide open, she stared at Ivy, her smirk, her vibrant green eyes and Selina lost everything. 

She was moaning into Harley’s mouth, still kissing, her body moving on its own as her hips shook, the vines inside twisting, pushing even deeper, pumping copious amounts of fluid into her. Her eyes shut and everything was just darkness and her own wanton sounds coupled with the lewd noises coming from between her thighs as she collapsed to the ground. 

“That’s just a treat, for being such a good little kitty…” Ivy laughed, Harley standing at her side now, playing with Ivy’s breasts and groaning as they watched Selina trying to regain her breath. Selina was panting hard, shuddering and shaking as she continued to orgasm, more wetness dripping out of her cunt and down her thighs, ass in the air. Her cunt ached, filled and stretched, the vine still inside of her and she whimpered. 

“Mmm…” Harley moaned. “That got me all hot, Red…” Ivy kissed her, slipping her hand down to Harley’s thighs, teasing and fingering until she pulled back and licked clean her sticky fingers. “R-Red…” Harley whined, but Ivy just kissed her temple and held her close. 

“I think kitty is ready, don’t you Harley?” Ivy whispered and Harley nodded, smiling and biting her bottom lip. “The next part, kitty-cat…” Harley groaned and Red kissed her again. “This next part is what I am testing.,” she trilled. 

Ivy grinned and more fine green powder shot up from the plant, coating Selina. Her eyes were wide, a second tentacle was inside of her…

Her ass this time. She gasped, groaning louder. It pushed in and her cunt was dripping all over everything, around the tentacle vine still deep inside of her. 

She reached back, feeling her ass stretching, pushing herself up on her other arm to look at Ivy and Harley, her tongue hanging out. She wanted to taste them, she wanted to thank them for everything they were giving her. “Harley…” Selina swallowed and stuck her tongue back out. “Ivy…” Her voice was barely above a whisper now. 

“Red…” Harley whimpered, her fingers between her thighs as she looked up at Ivy with a pout. 

“Mmm…” Ivy licked her lips. “I think you’ve been such a good girl, too, Harley… Go have fun with kitty.” 

“Yipee!” Harley bounced over and Selina was anxious, gasping as the two vines inside of her moved in tandem, one in and one out, rubbing her in all the best ways, making her so full. 

Selina was grabbed by the hair, her face pushed between Harley’s thighs and she let out a breathy sound, eyes fluttering shut as she put her tongue to good use, licking and lapping. Their sounds mixed together, Harley yanking her head, moving and pushing her, fucking herself against Selina’s face. “Oh! Red!” 

Ivy was there, playing with Harley’s nipples, pulling them, twisting and pinching. Harley’s hips bucked hard, grinding against Selina and she did her best to work her tongue and bring Harley to pleasure. 

They were kissing above her, and then Harley was moving erratically, pulling Selina’s hair to the point of pain. Selina just tried harder, moving her tongue against Harley’s wet cunt, sucking her clit until Harley gave out a startled cry, wetness trickling over Selina’s face. 

She pulled back once Harley let go of her hair and licked her lips, feeling every bit like a cat, satisfied with the mess she turned Harley into. 

“Oh my…” Ivy chuckled, holding onto Harley. “Aren’t you a cocky little thing… But…” She laid Harley onto the ground and let her continue to spasm and groan. “You did get my Harley off so nicely, and so…” 

Ivy parted her thighs and Selina let out a shaky breath, tongue out, ready to be used again. 

Fingers slid into her hair and if she thought Harley was rough… Ivy was hard and harsh, commanding as she ground down against Selina’s tongue, using her mouth for her own pleasure. Loud sighs filled the air and Selina lapped harder, looking up as Ivy’s head was thrown back, her neck exposed and she wanted to sink her teeth in, to grind against Ivy and show her who the big kitty was here, but then she was moaning, all such thoughts washed away once more. 

Both of Ivy’s hands were in her hair, holding her there as she moved her hips fast. It tasted like honey and Selina groaned, sucking down as much of Ivy’s sweetness as she could. She was desperate to please, desperate to taste more of Ivy, to feel her shuddering and spasming. 

She was rewarded with Ivy’s loud cry and Selina couldn’t help it when her own pleasure built to bursting and she was coming again, coming as she continued to eat out Ivy and felt more wetness gushing against her face. 

Everything was dark again and she was on the ground, the tentacles still inside of her. The one stretching her ass felt so big, still moving inside of her, still pushing and… 

It pushed in deeper… And deeper… And deeper.

She was loud and Ivy was laughing, Harley intrigued, crouching down to watch with fascination. The vine was impossibly deep and Selina’s stomach felt like it was in knots. Her ass was stretched to its limits, the muscles straining and yet, she was orgasming again, somehow, somehow she was crying out in pleasure and then… 

Her voice was cut off, something was coming up, she looked at Ivy in panic and Ivy just cooed at her while Harley laughed and looked pleased. Something was pushing its way out of her mouth and Selina couldn’t stop it, her eyes watering as the vine pushed its way out, over her tongue and past her lips. 

“Ah… It seems my experiment is a success!” Ivy looked so pleased with herself, her cheeks still rosy with orgasm. 

The tentacle, it was all the way through her body, coming out of her mouth and Selina didn’t even know how she could be breathing, let alone alive at all. She wanted more.

“Can I, Red?” Harley had her eyes on the vine wriggling outside of Selina’s mouth. 

“Of course,” Ivy said with a pur, patting Harley on the head. “I want my Harley to have a good time, too.” 

Selina found herself on her back, trying to keep her breathing under control as the tentacle thrust in and out of her mouth, the head popping back into her throat only to push past her lips over and over. She opened her eyes, Harley’s hips hovering over her, her cunt wet and dripping as she lowered herself down and damn if Selina didn’t feel herself getting aroused again, wanting to taste Harley some more. 

“Mmm…” Harley groaned out and Selina was rewarded, taking a deep breath through her nose, Harley’s thick scent strong. Selina did her best to force her tongue out, alongside the vine and Harley giggled, the vine slipping into her as she sighed. “Oh! Red!” She started to bounce, moving rough and Selina just tried to lick at her clit. “Red, this is the best!” 

“I’m glad…” Ivy murmured and Selina could hear her moving, but she couldn’t see where she went to. Selina’s thighs were nudged open and then she was gasping, a mouth on her own clit. She couldn’t coordinate her arms to grab onto Ivy’s thick hair, Selina could barely manage to mewl out in pleasure, the tentacle in her mouth sliding into Harley quicker now, leaving Selina’s throat raw and fucked open. 

Her thighs were quivering, Ivy was playing with the vine inside of Selina’s cunt, fucking her with it as she teased her clit. Harley was giggling and gasping and groaning, grinding her hips down and Selina just wanted to taste, but she was left hungry as Harley bounced away, riding the tentacle. 

Harley ground down again and this time Selina was rewarded, getting to flick her tongue against that hard clit. She wanted more and moaned out in frustration, whimpering as she tried to move her arms, but she was boneless, ready to be used by Ivy and Harley, and _oh_ did they ever use her. 

Ivy suckled Selina’s clit hard and Harley groaned, shaking her hips erratically, less bouncing and more grinding. Selina’s eyes rolled back, pleasure building up low in her belly, barely able to keep her thighs open as she heard Harley crying out, wetness flooding over Selina’s face, and it was more than just Harley’s fluids dripping onto her. 

Harley pulled off with a whimper, falling to the floor, breathing hard. “R-Red…” she whined and Selina wished she could whine, she wished she could pur and mewl, but the tentacle wriggling through her whole body, flopping around on her chest from her mouth prevented that. 

She arched, Ivy’s tongue doing terribly great things to her and she felt her cunt more full, more wetness pooling between her thighs ans on the ground and she had no idea how much was still pumping inside of her. The vine inside of her felt flaccid, growing soft as it slipped out. Her cunt was twitching, clenching at the nothingness. 

And she wanted more. How could she want more? Selina whimpered as best as she could. 

Ivy sat up, wiping her chin with wicked little smile. “Oh? Does kitty still want more?” Selina nodded, the only movement she could make and Ivy grinned. “Such a lusty little kitty you are,” Ivy said with a sigh, but she was smiling. “All right, then, kitty-kitty.” 

Ivy coaxed the tentacle out of her mouth gently, increasing the length and it slithered down Selina’s body, down to her cunt and she was filled in both holes once more. She groaned, loud, her throat hurting and she didn’t care. She would howl if that is what it took. 

Harley sat on her knees, watching with fascination as Selina was fucked through her entire body. Ivy joined her, looking so happy. “My, what a good kitty we have, right Harley?” 

“Mmm…” They watched as Selina writhed, and arched and gave muffled cries. 

Selina was just a writhing, shuddering mess and for how long that went on, she couldn’t even be sure… 

When it was all over, Selina felt sated, aching in the best ways and Ivy was kneeling down at her side. “There, kitty-kitty… I told you it would be fun…” 


End file.
